


Nonsensical Poetry Collection

by TheWildWoods



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forests, Gen, Magic, Ocean, Outer Space, Poetic, Poetry, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildWoods/pseuds/TheWildWoods
Summary: A series of short, descriptive poems covering a wide variety of topics.





	1. Whimsical Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a short poem about really random stuff. Whatever tickles my fancy, honestly. Each poem has three verses with three lines in each verse. Originally posted on Wattpad, but Wattpad is slightly terrible, so I'm trying here instead. Thanks for checking this out!

__

_ Eye of the hurricane, see my pain _

_ It is small like a spider in a garden, like a mouse in a hole _

_ Miniscule maelstroms only harm those small enough to be caught in them _

 

_ Dewdrops on spider’s webs, spun sugar woven into deadly, gossamer homes _

_ One fights only for his meal, the other for his life _

_ Yet it is the spider, the trickster, the poisoned needle, who prevails _

 

_ Only the insane understand the dream realm, the nonsensical _

_ Festerings of madness plague their minds for all of eternity _

_ Planted there, small as poppy seeds, but grown to monopolize all rationality when watered with the human condition _

  
  



	2. Disillusioned Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of short, descriptive poems covering a wide variety of topics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a short poem about really random stuff. Whatever tickles my fancy, honestly. Each poem has three verses with three lines in each verse. Originally posted on Wattpad, but Wattpad is slightly terrible, so I'm trying here instead. Thanks for checking this out!

__

_ Gold dust mixes with tears in my eyes _

_ Drowned on dry land, smothered by the light _

_ Blinded by the alluring promise of a glorious future  _

_ A common thread connects hesitant allies, but a platinum chain is known to their comrades  _

_ Even pendulums slow with time _

_ I have always held torches, not candles _

_ If one were to desperately cry out for help, one’s true ilk would answer the call _

_ We mustn’t become content with our mirror--distorted faces _

_ Reflections are but illusions thrust upon the gazer by the looking glass _

__  
  



	3. Introspective Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of short, descriptive poems covering a wide variety of topics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a short poem about really random stuff. Whatever tickles my fancy, honestly. Each poem has three verses with three lines in each verse. Originally posted on Wattpad, but Wattpad is slightly terrible, so I'm trying here instead. Thanks for checking this out!

__

_ Tattoo the regrets of history upon your innocent face _

_ Life is an adventure, death is only the void at the end _

_ Diplomats don the gilded crowns _

_ Dreams flow freely through my mind, but never pass my lips _

_ I build castles of thought, nothing ever to come of them, as grand as they may be _

_ Reality juxtaposed with harmless fantasies _

_ Juggernauts of hastily formed opinions hurtle ruthlessly forward _

_ My bones are beginning to stir within me, independent of my will _

_ Our world is too beautiful and complex and mysterious to have been planned out _

__  
  



	4. Ethereal Malevolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of short, descriptive poems covering a wide variety of topics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a short poem about really random stuff. Whatever tickles my fancy, honestly. Each poem has three verses with three lines in each verse. Originally posted on Wattpad, but Wattpad is slightly terrible, so I'm trying here instead. Thanks for checking this out!

__

_ Grey areas are more prevalent than they appear _

_ Few people are wholly good or evil _

_ Nostalgia isn’t always viewed through rose-tinted glasses _

_ The Sun and the Moon must never reach their zeniths together _

_ Melancholy dinners illuminated solely by candles _

_ Zealots are always staunch supporters of duplicity _

_ Sometimes, true serendipity can only come in the wake of tragedy _

_ Epiphanies are rarely granted--cherish them when they do _

_ Beach sand turned molten and turned into translucent glass _

__  
  



End file.
